watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Backseat Driver/Transcript
killing [[2XTheTap], Aiden goes back to the driving contract Jordi set for him. Aiden gets a call from the fugitive in his contract, Neil Corrado.] Aiden Pearce: Yeah. Neil Corrado: Where the fuck you been! It's gone to shit! Fuck man, it's all gone to shit! Aiden: I'm on my way. Neil Corrado: Hurry, man. The cops are gonna find me. Hurry! call ends. Aiden takes a vehicle to go to [[West Island] to take the fugitive. A WKZ-TV report plays.] Reporter: Chicago police managed to interrupt a night-time invasion on a manufacturing plant. One assailant died at the scene while one remains at large. Expect delays within Parker Square as police have set up road blocks. Aiden arrives in West Island, a CTOS search initiates. Police Dispacther: This is squad, we have a green light on CTOS search. Scanning for suspect now. Aiden: Shit. reaches the fugitive's garage, undetected. He hacks the garage door and enters. There's a beat-up purple [[Zusume R] inside. Aiden walks around the car to find the fugitive pointing a gun at him from inside the car.] Neil: I hope you have an invitation or you're dead. Aiden: I'm the driver. Neil: Fuck man, what took you so long? You got a car? This thing's shot to hell. Aiden: No. My rules, your car. That's the job. Neil: Alright, well come on, man. Let's go! enters the car. The player must escape West Island without being detected by cops, as they've blocked off all entry and exit points to the whole island, except for one bridge. Neil starts to tell Aiden about his experiences. Neil: Everything went to shit. Eddie's dead. I left him back there. Oh man, the cops came outta nowhere! This is bad. Just follow the route and keep an eye out. The cops are still searching. Aiden: Your route's gonna get us killed. Sit back and keep quiet. Neil: Just stick to the plan. I know what I'm doing! Aiden: That how you buddy wound up dead? Keep your head down. Police Radio: Huh squad, we're gonna work the alley and see if we can flush him out. Police Dispatcher: Copy that. All surrounding bridges are still up except the Wells. You've got support inbound on the Wells. continues to talk to Aiden. Neil: So come on, what's the plan? Talk to me. Aiden: You need to calm down. They've got the island locked up. We'll stick to the back alleys, garages—keep out of sight. If you see me kill the engine and cut the light, you keep quiet. We'll just be an old parked car. You understand? Neil: Yeah. Yeah, OK. Shit, my hands won't stop shaking. You ever seen a guy shot in the guts before? Aiden: Too many times. Neil: Come on man. Talk to me. I'm freaking out here—maybe Eddie's alive. He took one to the belly. I heard that's the best place to get shot. Is that true? Aiden: A wound like that can go either way. If the bullet doesn't go right through, you're looking at a lot more collateral damage. Listen, the cops are going to want answers, which means your friend will get an escort to the hospital. Neil: You said you've seen a lot of gun shots. How many of them lived? Aiden: Lived? Let's concentrate on getting you out, okay? Neil: Jesus, man. Jesus. I killed Eddie, I know I did. I heard the sirens, and I just reacted. I though he'd slow them down if I wounded him. I was aiming for his arm, man. I swear to God. One of us had to make it back, right? These people don't accept failure. Aiden: Well, the police have gone from looking for a burglar to looking for a shooter. You're not making it easy for us. Neil: You gotta get me out of this, man. I am seriously fucked. Aiden: You're lucky I don't make you walk. escapes the police search area and heads to the drop-off point. Neil: Oh fuck man, they said you were good. You did it! arrives at the drop-off point. The place is a back alley between two buildings, completely closed off except for one side. Neil talks when they're right outside the back alley. Neil: Okay...we're here. We did it. There's some guys meeting us. Don't fuck it up now. pulls into the back alley. As the headlights of the car enlighten the back alley, Aiden and Neil spot two people standing in the alleyway: [[Dermot Quinn|Lucky Quinn] and a Club member, standing beside Quinn's Gambino.] Neil: What the fuck...that's Lucky Quinn. Why's the Club boss meeting us? Aiden: He's not meeting us...he's meeting you. looks terrified. He exits the car, holding what appears to be a laptop. He approaches Quinn and the Club member. Aiden starts to watch the situation unfold from inside the car. Neil: Someone knew, I swear I don't know what happened. There wasn't supposed to be anybody. I...I mean it's a computer plant, right? I turn around and the alarm's going off... The cops got the so fast. I didn't...! calmly interrupts Neil. Quinn: Shhh. Quiet now. It's all over, son. Neil: I got it at least, right? That's what matters. Quinn: It is indeed what matters most. This is how the world turns. Not much room for fuck-ups. Neil: Oh, I get that, Mr. Quinn. I do. It wasn't my fuck up though. It wasn't! Quinn: Calm down. It's all right. Calm? Get a chance to talk to your momma? Call your friends? Your girl? Neil: No sir. I was in a hurry. they are talking, the Club member aims a gun at Neil from behind, Neil not noticing this. Quinn: That's good. Very good. gives the Club member a cue to shoot Neil. Neil turns around and attempts to attack the Club member, who shoots the gun twice, missing. Neil eventually defeats the Club member but as he rises, he turns around toward Quinn. Neil: Mr. Quinn! stabs Neil with his blade, killing him. The Club member rises and shoots Neil three, slow times with his pistol, killing him. Quinn slowly approaches Aiden, who just watched everything unfold from the driver's seat of the car. Quinn: You can tell your employer I'll call again. If I ever need another "delivery". walks back toward the scene. Aiden, silent, puts the car in reverse and backs out of the alley, Quinn and the Club member standing over Neil's body, watching Aiden. When Aiden is back on the street, he inter-monologues. Aiden: Lucky fuckin' Quinn. He runs the Chicago South Club. These assholes have been preying on Chicago since before I was born. I could have done the city a huge favor if I'd put one between his eyes. But this is exactly what I've been trying to stay away from. It always comes back hard. That can't happen again. Jordi calls Aiden. Jordi: Hey, how'd it go? You finish that job yet? is furious. Aiden: You thought I'd be okay working for the fucking Club? responds calmly. Jordi: A paycheck is a paycheck. You've got to start separating the morals from the moolah. Relax. Listen...I can hook you up with my guy. He'll find you better driving gigs if you want. Aiden: Yeah sure, I dunno if I'll take them...but give him my name. Jordi: Who says no to extra cash, right? Oh and since you asked, Maurice is doing just fine in his new home. hangs up. The mission ends. Category:Transcripts